Accoutrement
by jjwitdaheydiddydiddy
Summary: The shihakusho is so drab that many Soul Reapers accessorize to set themselves apart. A little story on the adornments of one Rangiku Matsumoto. Gin/Ran. Some fluff. One-shot.


It took quite a bit of energy to keep up with the vivacious blonde bouncing back and forth from stall to stall, but Gin found he didn't mind in the least. As long as that smile stayed on Ran's face, he'd do anything. _Anything_.

She'd been so excited to receive her first paycheck. Rangiku had insisted on purchasing something to "commemorate" the special occasion. He supposed that it _was_ a special occasion... it was the first time in her life she'd had money that wasn't scrounged for. That she'd been given for an honest day's work.

He'd made a sincere attempt to gift her with funds after being accepted as the youngest Soul Reaper and receiving _his_ first paycheck ever, but she'd declined. She wanted to _earn_ it.

He couldn't see the difference. He'd graduated early, and even though she would take the full six years of study, she was still working hard. But she, on some mysterious principle, wouldn't accept his offers. (Unless said offers were in liquid form.)

Thus, he had been secretly leaving money for her to find throughout these past few years, and he'd become quite the expert in making it look like a complete accident. She'd just assumed she was pretty lucky. The proud woman wouldn't have accepted his charity, even though they'd been taking care of each other for decades.

When they were growing up in the Rukongai, whatever money they'd managed to find, they'd combine. They spent it on clothing, and food, and sometimes medical supplies. Possessions were a luxury for the noble clans. So she'd had no problem with sharing the wealth then.

"Gin, look! Isn't it lovely?"

The pale haired man was pulled from his thoughts as a swath of bright pink fabric was thrown into his face.

Yes, it was very fine. A long (what he presumed was a scarf) made of heavy-weight Habutai silk with no pattern, but dyed a lovely rose. Her eyes sparkled as she brandished it.

With his perpetual smile, sometimes it was hard to tell when he did it for real, but she could tell the difference. "It's beautiful, Ran. It goes with your eyes."

She hated when he did that, and turned away, blushing. "Then I think this is it." Her token.

When she had paid, he helped her wrap her new possession around her neck. She beamed at him, stroking the material tenderly. He caught her hand, turning back into the crowd, swinging their arms gently between their bodies as they continued to explore the market.

They passed a stand with beautiful jewellery, and he noted how her gaze lingered.

"Hm. Maybe some day, I'll be able to afford something like that." She motioned to the display of long necklaces, each link and gem glinting in the sunlight like hundreds of stars.

Gin squeezed her hand a bit tighter as they slowly walked away. "Sure ya will. But even if ya can't... as long as we have each other, we don't need anythin' else."

xxx

Like a viper, he struck.

Doing it too soon after their trip to the market would've made it all too obvious, and she would have made him take it back.

But he waited.

Two years.

Which may have seemed like overkill, but one needed to be crafty in situations like these.

So he planted his bait and waited for his mark.

It was almost too easy...

"Ooh, Ran, what'chya got there?"

Rangiku looked down. Around her neck, and gradually ensconced in her ample bosom, was a long chain with a simple ring on the end of it. All solid gold, but there was a subdued flower pattern etched onto the outside of the ring. Peonies. Her favourite. "I found it! Isn't it pretty?"

He gave her a smile (his own version, at least). "It sure is. Looks lovely on ya."

"I can't believe it was just sitting on the ground. I guess I kind of feel bad for the person who lost it, but, well... finders–keepers!" She fingered the ring almost lovingly. It really was the nicest thing she'd ever owned.

"It goes with your eyes."

She laughed, and Gin felt the inside of his chest warm. "You always say that."

"Well, it's true." He smiled inside, glad to see her so happy. Glad that he could give her that joy, even if she didn't know.

She never took it off. Even when she slept. It was like her security blanket.

Even though she'd found it, it made her think of Gin. So she kept it close to her heart.

 **XXXXXX**

It was weeks before Rangiku allowed herself to return to Gin's old quarters in the Squad Three barracks. It was just as empty as it had been when she'd entered it the first time and left it the last time. She felt just as empty as she had when she'd entered it the first time and left it the last time. She'd been hoping for some kind of closure, but still... nothing.

Struggling for direction, she sought out her captain, her second source of strength, but he was busy. He was honing his skills. She lamented that she should be, as well.

It seemed that everybody was moving on but her. Trying to cleanse themselves of the horrible tragedy of the Winter War. But it hurt.

He'd meant the entire world to her.

It was easier, she'd realised, when she had thought he was a traitor. _Let_ him be a traitor. _Let_ him be the villain, even though it broke her to think on it. _Let_ him be the world's biggest bastard. All she'd wanted was to know _why_ , and then it would be over. She'd be able to move on with her life.

But to find out that he'd done it all for her... and to leave nothing behind of himself...

It was his wisdom, she rationalised, that he somehow _knew_ that if he'd left her a memento, that she'd never be able to move on. To live without him. After this realisation, she silently thanked him for allowing her that freedom.

If she only knew.

 _fin._

* * *

I've been re-reading Bleach (an arduous undertaking, I know), and I wanted to write something on Rangiku's necklace. I like the idea of Gin giving it to her, but I wanted it to be canon, and she states in vol. 48 that he didn't leave anything behind. So I thought I'd make him sneaky about it, which he definitely is. Her buying the scarf was only part of the set-up, but it works. _I_ think, at least. I actually wrote more, but it started to get too long, and I only wanted a vignette.

Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!

-JJ ^.^


End file.
